Insano
by Sabaku no Y
Summary: Concurso YAOI/YURI AMOR LIVRE. Aviso: Contém YURI. 2ºlugar


_**N/A: Esta fic é resposta ao Torneio Yaoi/Yuri Amor livre.**_

"_**Insano"**_

_**-**_

"_**I didn't like your taste"**_

_Eu não gostei do seu gosto._

"_**Anyway, I choose you"**_

_De qualquer forma, eu escolhi você._

**Sexed up – Robbie Williams.**

**-**

Um filete de sangue escorria pelo canto da boca da kunoichi. Os fortes golpes que a aprendiz da Godaime desferia de nada valiam quando se tinha um oponente a altura. Não era uma luta de iniciantes e muito menos para eles. O chute certeiro a atingiu no canto da face.

Os genjutsus dela torturavam a mente da ruiva ao passo que Karin não deixava por menos. Um erro bastou para que o corpo da jovem de olhos verdes tivesse uma kunai apontada para o pescoço.

- Acabou – falou, a ruiva.

- Mas o meu gosto vai ficar na boca dele para sempre – riu, conformada.

O reflexo de Sakura fez com que seus olhos se fechassem ao ver a mão da outra se movimentar. No entanto, ouviu a madeira atrás de si ser fincada. Abriu os olhos insegura e incredulamente ao ver que a ruiva se afastara, dando as costas.

- Achei que tivesse dito ser meu fim – falou, chegando próxima à outra.

- O meu gosto também vai estar – falou, voltando a face e ajeitando os óculos. – Mas eu sempre quis saber qual a razão dele nunca ter esquecido o seu – contou, chegando próxima da moça.

- Vai ver tem gosto de cerejas – falou, sorrindo marota.

O sorriso foi impedido pelo rápido capturar de seus lábios. O susto fez com que ela recuasse. A mão de Karin se ergueu até os fios rosados e de repente começou a tocá-los, surpreendendo a dona deles.

- Não consegui sentir seu gosto – falou, passando os dedos por sobre os lábios.

Sakura nada disse, aquilo estava mais inconcebível do que poderia considerar. Mas de algum modo, aquela loucura mexia com a sua sanidade. Era estranho para ela, mas aqueles dedos pareciam afugentar qualquer tipo de asco.

Não que ela odiasse esse tipo de relacionamento. Ela apenas nunca o havia cogitado e no exato momento em que sentiu seus lábios serem devorados, se amaldiçoou por não o ter feito antes.

O carinho que ela recebia era feito na medida exata. E era diferente de quando recebia os carinhos de um homem. Ainda que as duas buscassem prazer, duas mulheres sabiam exatamente onde se tocar e como o fazer.

Deixou que seus lábios fossem tocados novamente, mas desta vez não parou. Talvez aquele fosse o asco mais controverso que já tivesse sentido.

As madeixas rosas se misturavam com as de cor fogo. Os movimento dos dedos femininos se entendiam perfeitamente ao tocar. As gotas de suor pingavam do rosto da ruiva e caíam por sobre os lábios da rosada.

Salgado. O gosto era um tanto estranho para ambas as kunoichis. Os quadris se aproximavam cada vez mais como se não achassem um fim. E realmente não havia um fim, e isto se tornava um desafio a mais na vida das duas recém-conhecidas.

O movimentar da aproximação fazia com que ambas soltassem alguns murmúrios. O calor causado pela proximidade fazia com que as peças de roupas fossem deixadas aos poucos. Aos poucos, no entanto, não delicadamente.

Os olhos verdes pareciam assustados, mas ao contrastarem com os reflexos dos movimentos das lentes dos óculos dela, recuperavam a direção. Porém se perdiam novamente ao sentir a mão lhe juntar o seio.

Os dedos finos apertavam a parte carnuda e aos poucos apertavam as extremidades, ao passo que a língua passeava por seu pescoço e descia até o outro. As mordidas eram distribuídas e acompanhadas de chupões que prendiam o fôlego da moça.

O prazer que sentia não demorou a ser retribuído. Rasgou a roupa da ruiva e tateou rapidamente os seios, por onde passou agarrando com força e marcando a pele branca da integrante do time Hebi.

O beijo não se continha e precisava ser trocado a toda hora, bem como o constante mexer das cinturas.

As mãos caminharam até onde os movimentos não podiam alcançar e de lá, baixaram as últimas resistências encontradas. O toque voraz fez Sakura sorrir e segurar a mão da ruiva para que guiasse melhor o caminho.

Os gemidos da kunoichi de Konoha invadiam aos poucos os tímpanos da antiga subordinada de Orochimaru, a excitando ainda mais.

Karin não era do tipo que gostava de cooperar sozinha e logo pegou a mão de Sakura e a localizou em seu ponto mais sensível. O movimento circular logo deu aos ouvidos da Haruno a mesma sensação experimentada pela ruiva.

O toque das duas se intensificava e ainda tinham necessidade de ir mais longe. Com um brusco empurrão, Sakura caiu e ficou duvidosa, porém ao sentir a língua da outra substituir o que os dedos faziam, se acalmou e se exasperou.

Logo os dedos da ruiva começaram a entrar cada vez mais fundo, fazendo os sussurros se tornarem gemidos agudos. Novamente se ajeitou e fez com que a Haruno lhe retribuísse da mesma forma.

-

-

Ainda nua, entrou nas águas onde se banharia. Esfregou os braços e se livrou da cor escura que estavam neles. Mais alguns mergulhos e saiu, caminhando até as roupas jogadas. As colocou e se sentou ao lado do corpo caído.

Os cabelos rosas se moviam com o movimento dos ventos. A nudez não era escondida, porém não aparecia já que o corpo se encontrava de bruços. A pele branca contrastava com as mesmas marcas que Karin lavara outrora.

Virou o corpo de Sakura e fez um corte no lábio inferior. Beijou lhe a boca e sugou o sangue. Sentiu o gosto metálico invadir seu paladar. Alisou mais uma vez os cabelos, pegou o corpo de jovem nos braços e a levou até o rio onde se banhara. Soltou o corpo e deixou que a correnteza o guiasse.

Ajeitou os cabelos enquanto via o corpo boiar.

- Não tinha gosto de cereja – falou, vendo a jovem se distanciar. – Mas agora tem o mesmo gosto que o meu – murmurou, para si mesma. – Tem gosto de sangue – concluiu, dando as costas e deixando o lugar.

Caminhou a passos lentos, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se ela não tivesse tirado a vida da outra em um golpe baixo. Ela era uma ninja e já estava acostumada a matar, entretanto, nunca provara o gosto de uma vítima. As razões para ter feito o que fez não pareciam suficientes e ela sabia disso.

Também não queria se questionar sobre nada. Não havia um motivo concreto para aquilo e bastava que o desejasse fazer.

Desejou e o fez. Mesmo que sem nexo aparente, aquilo bastou para preencher os delírios da sua insanidade e comprovar que o gosto dela não tinha nada de muito diferente do seu.

Pelo contrário, agora ele tinha o mesmo sabor. Para Karin, ainda que o gosto não a tivesse surpreendido e que muito menos a fizesse o classificar como bom, ele era o mesmo que o seu agora e dois gostos iguais não poderiam conviver em um mesmo mundo. Jamais aceitaria isso.

Ela era única, assim como o gosto da sua loucura.


End file.
